The present invention relates to a multihydrocyclone comprising a plurality of structural units of parallel-connected by hydrocyclones having their overflow pipes and drains opening into respective headers for overflow fractions and for drain fractions.
In processing starch, particularly from potatoes, it is found that the hydrocyclones have to be regularly laid off and disassembled for cleaning purposes. The headers in known multihydrocyclones have the form of chambers in which the overflow pipes and the drain openings terminate, so that when the respective fractions issue into the chambers there is a reduction in the flow velocity in the chambers. Owing to these relatively low flow velocities in the chambers the walls may become fouled and the accretions formed may come loose, as a result of which the multihydrocyclones will operate less efficiently and even clogging may occur.